1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a mobile terminal on an external device basis and an external device operating system using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling a mobile terminal on an external device basis and an external device operating system using the same that can more efficiently transmit and receive data to and from connected various external devices using a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, due to easy portability, program storage ability, and usability, mobile terminals are widely used in various fields. The mobile communication terminal is very widely used because it can perform communication while moving.
Previously, in order to stabilize a battery and other elements, the mobile terminal had a very large size. However, nowadays, due to development of elements and a battery, the mobile terminal has a reduced weight, size, and thickness.
In order to charge a battery of the mobile terminal, a cable for connecting the mobile terminal and a charger are required. Further, the mobile terminal has a connector interface for connecting the cable. The connector interface is used as a passage for connecting the charger of the mobile terminal and as a passage for supporting Universal Serial Bus (USB) communication of the mobile terminal. Various external devices can be connected to the mobile terminal, and in order to support the connection thereof, various interface units are provided in the mobile terminal. For example, the mobile terminal may have an earphone interface for supporting an earphone function, a USB interface for supporting a USB connection, and a Universal Asynchronous Receiver-Transmitter (UART) interface for supporting an external memory unit.
Various interfaces for supporting various functions of the mobile terminal should be provided in the mobile terminal, and arrangement of such various interfaces has a great influence on structural restriction of the mobile terminal Therefore, the mobile terminal can support functions of various external devices. However, the mobile terminal cannot support the functions due to a structural limitation. Further, because external devices such as an earphone for reproducing audio data, or a memory unit for transmitting and receiving data to and from the mobile terminal require various data transmission forms and speeds, in order for such various external devices to efficiently perform an optimum function, a method of controlling the mobile terminal and the mobile terminal that can support the same are requested.